


The Cupboard Under the Stairs

by Writcraft



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/pseuds/Writcraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Lucius have an arrangement, Severus and Harry have a past, and the pieces of an old puzzle are about to come together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cupboard Under the Stairs

It was a dark space, small and cramped. When he turned on his side, the bed creaked and the walls of the house shifted and groaned above him.

 

He closed his eyes and wished the darkness away, to no avail.

 

The room filled with the nauseating scent of unfamiliar cologne that made his stomach churn.

 

Footsteps.

 

A key turning in the door.

 

And another cupboard under the stairs.

 

* * *

 

The years had not been kind to Lucius Malfoy. He had lost his muscle density and developed a rounded pot belly. Where he was once fastidiously neat; coarse, untamed hair sat around the base of his short, fat prick. Fighting back a wave of nausea, Severus gripped Malfoy’s hair and made him watch himself in the mirror.

 

“Look at yourself. Filthy whore. What would your pretty wife say if she could see you now, crawling on the floor like an animal with your tiny cock so eager for attention?”

 

Severus found everything about Lucius revolting, but it was better that way. He no longer had any desire for affection, least of all from a cretin like Lucius Malfoy. Severus much preferred their current arrangement, not least because of the exorbitant payment he received for his silence and his skills. 

 

“You make me do these things. I don’t want any of it.” Lucius shifted in his place and spread his legs in silent invitation despite his words. “You’re beneath me.”

 

“I am not sure that is precisely true.” Severus pressed his boot to the back of Malfoy’s head, pushing his face down to the floor. He wished he could simply cast a Silencing Charm to avoid having to listen to Lucius whine. He resolved to invest in a decent gag so he could make Malfoy’s silence part of their play.

 

“What do you plan to do to me?” Lucius tried manfully to sound horrified but the eagerness in his tone was clear to Severus.

 

Severus smirked and flicked his wand, producing a couple of large blue and green feathers which he fixed to one of the larger plugs in his collection. “You look so delightful, all trussed up and on display like a peacock. I think this will do very nicely to begin with.”

 

“Get on with it, Severus…”

 

Severus pressed the plug into Lucius, his lips curving into a smile as the handmade tail twitched with every clench of Malfoy’s buttocks. 

 

He found it mildly entertaining to watch Lucius act like a whore. He had long discounted Lucius as anything other than something to be toyed with and it afforded him pleasure to hear Lucius beg and plead for release. He enjoyed watching Lucius squirm and pant, before sending him off for supper with his wife.

 

Severus selected the bullwhip he had purchased for this occasion, and let the end fall lightly over Lucius’ skin. 

 

“Count them.” Severus brought the whip down with a crack. “I will allow you to stop counting only when you start to scream.”

 

He smiled when Lucius cried out at the sharp impact of the thin strip of leather on his skin.

 

Severus couldn’t help but hope that Lucius wouldn’t count for long.

 

* * *

 

Much later, Lucius gathered his clothes together and insisted Severus perform all the necessary spells to ensure he could go home to his wife without any marks from their session.

 

“This has to end.”

 

“Indeed.” Severus nodded his agreement and kept his face expressionless. He watched Lucius tuck his flaccid prick into his trousers, with a twinge of disgust.

 

“I mean it, Severus. I refuse to be a party to your perversions any longer.” Lucius scowled and pulled on his cloak. “I know your experience with using the Imperius Curse. I have not come here voluntarily on any occasion and I must insist you stop trying to bring me into your nasty little fantasies.”

 

“Of course you haven’t.” Severus snorted and slid his wand through his fingers, entertained by the poor attempts Lucius made to control himself. The shame their activities caused Lucius was always something Severus enjoyed tremendously. “Do give my very best to Narcissa.”

 

The door closed behind Lucius with a slam.

 

* * * 

 

The sobs were louder this time.

 

“Snivelling little wretch.”

 

Were they talking to him, he wondered? He touched his face and his nose was wet with snot and his cheeks damp with tears.

 

He supposed they must be.

 

He gulped back the next wave of tears and tried to get some air but nothing tasted clean anymore. His tongue was fat and swollen and his mouth carried the sharp flavours of bile and blood. 

 

Someone laughed.

 

They pushed a cloth into his mouth, filthy with piss and mud.

 

He clung on to who he was, and to everything good that he remembered.

 

_Severus_

 

When they fucked him again, this time he refused to say a word.

 

* * * 

 

Nearly a week after his meeting with Lucius, Severus opened his door to see Harry covered in mud.

 

“Evening, Severus. I was just in the area on a case. I got myself in a bit of a pickle.”

 

“The war is over, is it not? I was hoping for a little peace in my dotage. I am hardly likely to get that if you continue to disturb me in this manner.”

 

“Dotage my backside.” Harry stepped inside. “I thought I might use that enormous bath of yours. Sorry for disturbing you so late.” He at least had the grace to look apologetic, and he finished his sentence with a rueful smile which affected Severus far more than it should. “Again.”

 

Severus arched his eyebrow and studied Harry, quite sure this was no innocent visit. “You know the way.”

 

“Yeah.” Harry took the stairs two at a time. “I do.”

 

* * *

 

“You look ridiculous.” Severus snorted faintly at the sight of a freshly-scrubbed Potter wearing a knitted jumper which was too tight in the body and too long at the sleeves.

 

“We’re not exactly the same size.” Harry appraised Severus, who narrowed his eyes. He had a suspicion Potter had been about to add ‘thankfully’ to that sentence.

 

“We are, however, wizards. Powerful ones if the Prophet is to be believed.” Severus extended his wand and muttered a couple of spells which left Harry looking more presentable.

 

“I wouldn’t have thought you’d know much about adjusting clothing with magic.”

 

“Basic first year knowledge.” Severus glared. “And _why_ precisely would you assume I am so unfamiliar with good tailoring?”

 

“No reason.” Harry’s flushed cheeks gave him away and he peered around Severus, sniffing hopefully at the air. “Is that toast I can smell?”

 

Severus glowered and gestured to the sofa. “You might as well stay.”

 

“Thanks.” Harry proceeded to tuck in to the tea and toast as if he hadn’t eaten for a week. “It’s good.”

 

“It’s hardly a culinary masterpiece.” Severus drummed his fingers on his leg. “Do you mean to tell me why you are really here?”

 

“You saw through my excuse, then?” Harry finished his food and winked at Severus.

 

“Due to the fact you could have easily Apparated home to your own – more than adequate – shower, it was not exactly difficult to do so.” Severus contemplated Harry and noticed a flicker of uncertainty cross his features. “Well?”

 

“I think someone’s watching me.” Harry shrugged and looked around the room as if that someone might be there with them. “I’m sure I’m being followed. Not all the time, but on and off.”

 

“And you have told Kingsley about this, I assume?” Severus clutched his wand in his hand.

 

“No, not yet.”

 

“Of course you haven’t.” Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and steadied himself. “You insufferable twit.”

 

“I trust you. I feel safe here.” Harry looked around the living room again with a frown. “I can go.”

 

“Now you are here, you might as well stay.” Severus held Harry’s gaze. “But things are not as they were and haven’t been for a number of years. You and I are no longer involved.”

 

“That means I’ll be in the spare room?” Harry nodded his understanding and stood. When he stretched the jumper rode up to show Severus a hint of exposed skin and a trail of dark hair leading to the tops of his trousers.

 

“It’s for the best.” Severus swallowed and tried to ignore the impact Harry’s presence had on him – even now. 

 

Harry shrugged. “Is it?”

 

* * *

 

“If you plan to make this a regular occurrence, I simply ask that you avoid Thursdays.” 

 

“Why?” Harry looked curious and he took the offered mug of coffee from Severus as they sat at the kitchen table together the next morning. “What happens on Thursday?”

 

Severus thought of his arrangement with Lucius and the income stream it generated and grimaced.

 

“Believe me, Potter – you don’t want to know.”

 

“I don’t?” Harry sipped his coffee slowly. “I suppose we don’t have reason to know one another’s business anymore.”

 

“No reason at all.” Severus paused and stirred his drink. “Are you sleeping?”

 

“For the most part.” Harry looked at the clock and stood quickly. “I should go.”

 

“There’s really no rush.” Now that Harry was in his home once more, Severus found he was reluctant to let him leave. “Unless you have somewhere else you would rather be?”

 

“Nowhere at all.” Harry gestured to the calendar on the wall which had flipped to Thursday overnight, and pulled on his coat. “But I believe you do.”

 

* * *

 

There were no toy soldiers this time. 

 

He made building blocks out of stone and scratched the number of days off the wall with a jagged edged piece of flint.

 

The floor was sticky with blood and whenever he moved the clink of metal reminded him there were padlocks, and chains.

 

It wasn’t supposed to end like this.

 

He wrapped his arms around himself. He could feel his ribs and wondered if this is what people meant by the phrase skin and bone.

 

He practiced again, just as he did every day. 

 

Tendrils of silver surrounded him then faltered away into nothing. He tried again, and they curled into the air and disappeared like puffs of smoke. 

 

He wasn’t sure he could remember being happy anymore.

 

_Severus_

 

For the first time, wandless and without words, the silver tendrils took shape. He looked up and spoke in a hurried rush, his words coming out in thick rasps and the sound of his own voice no longer familiar.

 

“Severus Snape. _Run._ ”

 

* * *

 

Despite telling Harry in no uncertain terms that Thursdays were out of bounds, Severus wondered what would happen if Harry called on him during a scene. Perhaps their eyes would meet in the darkness of the room, with every sharp angle and twist of emotion emphasised by the flickering candles and reflected back at them in the mirrors Severus placed on the walls.

 

He imagined Harry reacting with horror, disgust and a flicker of intrigue. Sometimes he imagined Harry in one of his scenes, although he knew that would be impossible. This was never a side of himself he felt able to share with Harry, not anymore. 

 

Severus allowed himself a moment to remember the salty taste of Harry’s sweat on the tip of his tongue. He closed his eyes and let his tongue slide over dusky nipples, and latched his teeth together to tease and tug and ignite every nerve in Harry’s body. He slid his tongue over the dip in Harry’s chest just to feel his heart pumping. 

 

He gripped Harry’s hips and pulled him down onto his cock, thrusting into him. They groaned in unison and Harry exposed his throat for Severus to kiss. Severus tasted every inch of Harry’s skin. He took his time running his tongue over the curve of his back and into the crease of his buttocks. He nipped at Harry’s bottom lip and drew laughter and sighs of pleasure with his fingers and kisses. He caressed every inch of Harry until they both reached their climax together, Harry pulsing into Severus’ hand and Severus shouting out his name as Harry clenched down around him.

 

“You seemed distracted today.” Lucius broke the silence between them, his voice plaintive. “I’m not sure you have earned your money.”

 

“No?” Severus tapped his wand to his forehead and placed a silver strand of his memories into a phial, placing it pointedly on his desk. “Perhaps I should invite Narcissa for dinner one evening and reminisce.”

 

“You wouldn’t dare.” Lucius snarled and flung his money down on the desk with a clatter. 

 

“You’re not suggesting I held you down against your will today, Lucius.” Severus gave Lucius his best sneer and pocketed the money. “I’m delighted you have finally accepted your proclivities for being treated like an animal and fucked with any inanimate object I can lay my hands on.”

 

Lucius smiled, his eyes glinting. “You’re playing a very dangerous game, Severus. I know more than you realise about your own interests.”

 

Severus tried to keep his expression calm, a deep sense of unease settling over him. “You presume to frighten me, Lucius?”

 

“Not in the slightest,” Lucius responded. “I am simply wondering if Potter is just a little too old for you, now. Tell me, what exactly did you do to him that resulted in his stint in the Janus Thickey ward?”

 

_I think someone’s watching me…I’m sure I’m being followed. Not all the time, but on and off._

 

“You are a fool if you believe the rumours you hear from thieves and liars in Knockturn Alley.” Severus struggled to keep his voice level to ensure Lucius wouldn’t see the impact the mention of Harry had on him. Of all the secrets Severus had, Harry was the most closely guarded. “I have no more of a history with Potter than you do.”

 

“Oh, but Potter and I do have a history, Severus.” Lucius laughed and opened the door to leave. “He simply doesn’t quite remember it.”

 

* * *

 

“I thought you said you had a thing on Thursdays.” Harry opened his door with a laugh when Severus Apparated to his flat.

 

“Not any longer, it seems.”

 

“I’m pleased to hear it.” Harry ushered Severus inside and closed the door. “I’ll put the kettle on.”

 

“Firewhisky would be preferable, if you have it.”

 

“Somewhere, I think. It’s yours.”

 

“From the last time I was here?” Severus looked around the small living room and furrowed his brow. On the desk, next to a broken mirror and an old photograph was the book he had given to Harry after the war. It looked well-thumbed, as if it had been read numerous times, and Severus wondered how it could be one of the things a man with Harry’s popularity and financial comfort would choose to have on display with his other strange assortment of inexpensive trinkets.

 

“Doesn’t it get better with age?” Harry wandered into the living room and gave Severus his glass. “Besides, I don’t like it much.”

 

Severus took a sip and placed the glass down, indicating Harry should join him on the sofa. “I believe you and I need to have a talk.”

 

“Are you coming to your senses at last?” Harry grinned. “I hope so.”

 

“Perhaps.” Severus contemplated Harry and then reached for him, drawing him near. 

 

They sat like that in silence while Severus struggled for the right words. Before he could speak, Harry shifted next to him and turned to look at Severus, his breathing quickening and his expression filled with confusion.

 

“Severus?”

 

“Yes?” A rising sense of panic gathered deep within Severus as he took in the way Harry moved back to the other end of the sofa. He noticed the tremble in Harry’s body and the way his mouth worked as he struggled to catch his breath.

 

Severus tried to reach for him but Harry was too quick, standing and stumbling back against the wall as if his legs wouldn’t support him any longer, gulping at the air, his breathing coming in shallow huffs and wheezes. 

 

“Have you changed your cologne?” Harry’s words left him in a rush and he slipped down the wall, wrapping his arms around his knees and hugging himself tightly.

 

Lucius.

 

Severus reeked of Lucius Malfoy.

 

With one look at Harry on the floor and struggling to breathe, everything became clear.

 

* * *

 

_Be hasty, you mustn’t linger._

_Do you have your wand?_

_There are still plenty of people that wish to hurt you._

 

With a laugh and a nod of reassurance, Harry left the warmth of Severus’ arms and made his way home.

 

“The war’s over now and Voldemort’s dead. I’ll be fine. I know how to cast a handy _Expelliarmus._ ”

 

Severus watched Harry make his way down the dark streets which glistened with rain and the cool light from the moon.

 

Something made Severus call Harry’s name long after he disappeared into the night, but only the rain and the thunder responded.

 

* * *

 

“I don’t know what came over me.”

 

“I have some idea.” Severus had stripped out of his robes and cast a cleaning charm over his body, before holding Harry close encouraging him to breathe. A long time after, they settled together back on the sofa as the dusk turned to night and the room darkened around them.

 

“This is why I said it, you know. Why I pushed you away all those years ago. I couldn’t imagine ever being right again. I didn’t want that for you.”

 

“Hush.” Severus held Harry close and closed his eyes. “I have what I need. There will be no more pushing, from either of us.”

 

“We can see how we go?” Harry sounded hopeful and Severus swallowed, thickly.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Even on Thursdays?”

 

“Even then.”

 

Severus would take one more Thursday with Lucius. 

 

That was all he needed.

 

* * *

 

Footsteps. 

 

The door to the cupboard opening.

 

Strong arms, a familiar scent, a rush of noise and a clamour of voices.

 

Harry tried to speak above it all, but he couldn’t find the words.

 

_It was when I thought of you. That’s how I could do it._

_Hey, Severus, guess what?_

_My Patronus changed._

 

Normality. Just for a moment. 

 

As for the second time in his life magic saved Harry from a cupboard under the stairs.

 

~Fin~


End file.
